Past the End
by FlamingLeadPipes
Summary: After Law's tragic parting with Rocinante, what happened next? How did Law meet Bepo, Penguin and Sachi and form the Heart Pirates? What was his life like, and how did he get where he is today? And what would Rocinante think? A one-shot. Spoilers for anyone who doesn't read the manga.


Rocinante was watching closely as the child he had so recently left petted the lonely polar bear cub tenderly while he himself had tears still streaming from his eyes. The same tears as when the noise of his screams was so suddenly heard by his own ears. The cold salty water trailed down his patched white skin as he curled up, shivering beside the dirty, starved animal. The polar bear, although he himself was troubled with his own losses, looked up at the child carefully and snuggled into his side, hoping to share his warmth and bring comfort to the boy who has had a hole ripped in his heart. They stayed together through the next nights, the bear never leaving the child's side until finally his tears subsided.

The young Donquixote watched as Law slowly learnt the limits and capabilities of the Ope-Ope No Mi. To the shocked surprise of the polar bear, he accidentally swapped his lower half with a dead tree and in an attempt to fix his mistakes, shot splinters of snow and ice at his detached head.

The silent man saw, as time passed, Law eventually theorise a plan to eliminate the amber lead from his system. Soon deeming his time too short and his skills finally capable, he attempted the operation while his new friend sat nervously outside the clear bubble watching for any sign of success. Then emerging and approaching the bear when his old white patches, instead of camouflaging, contrasted the snow with rashes of drying and dripping blood. "I'm free!" This was the first time the bear had ever seen the child smile.

Corazon watched as the polar bear's kindness was returned when Law gave the cub a human voice with is powers. A voice stolen and picked carefully from a variety of townspeople and pirates. The child taught his new friend how to speak and how to walk, how to write and how to read. Soon after, when the cub's skills were acceptable, Law bent down to face the cub and gifted to him a name. "What about 'Bepo'?" He asked. When the suggestion was received with an eager nod, the little white bear was just like a human. No, more than a mere human of which Law was still reluctant to associate with.

The exceptionally tall pirate watched as the boy, now a few years older, stared at the wooden ground of their temporary home in an absent gaze. He had done this the year before also, on the anniversary of the day Bepo found the child alone and broken. It was this year, as a determined teen, that Law decided on his new goal and purpose in life.

The undercover agent watched as the white bear picked up the long object which he had so carefully wrapped. A decorative bow was tied at the top and the gift was presented to his nakama on the morning of October the 6th. Law unwrapped to present while Bepo stared eagerly at the paper being torn and Law's own expression with excitement and anticipation. A long black sheathed sword resided in the teens hands with white cross patterns and strong red string decoratively strung around a section of the sheath. The boy's delight was clear and his smile was bright as he thanked Bepo profusely and headed straight off to train with his new weapon.

The Marine Commander watched as the child became stronger and stronger. His hands were no longer tiny and childlike, they were large, calloused and skilled. His face grew more defined and he grew to at least the height of Corazon's chest. His hair grew wild and long, his chin was covered in thick black bristles and his body grew muscled and capable. His skills in his devil fruit and swordplay grew immensely, but for what reason Cora-san wasn't aware.

The second heart executive watched as Law delayed the final blow upon a kind man. A man of whom had tried to sneak into a burning aristocratic household in order to rescue a abandoned servant. The servant in which he had no connection to, and in the end, failed to save. Little did Law know at the time, that this man, Penguin, would follow his saviour for the rest of his life. That is when the two became three.

Marine officer number 04716 weeped and weeped as Law sat among his newly formed pirate crew around a small wooden table. He tugged his hat past his eyes, let a sly smirk overtake his lips, then displayed and announced their Jolly Roger design and pirate crew name. The Heart Pirates. Startled by the strange title and odd, irrelevant design, his subordinates had exchanged confused glances, yet agreed nevertheless.

The kind man watched and laughed as the three travelled together in a tiny dingy ship with just enough food and water to survive. They pillaged villages and stole gold and more food to continue on. They laughed and fought and grew stronger every day.

The former World Noble watched as a forth member was recruited. When a troubled thief held a knife to the captains throat after past encounters and secrets revealed. Then when that same thief had grovelled on the ground when Penguin knelt down and whispered "we can see you." And when Bepo had smiled and said "you are not alone." And when the captain had finished with a "welcome to the Heart Pirates." Then it was that the man, Sachi, with an intent for murder felt not forgotten and afraid, but acceptance and warmth.

Doflamingo's younger brother watched as Sachi expressed his gratitude by building a submarine. An underwater, travelling surgery clinic. He painted it bright yellow, like the sun, with their Jolly Roger, Cora-san's smile, big and bold. Their small crew grew close. Bepo learnt navigation, Penguin learnt how to cook, Sachi repaired the ship while Law tended to their wounds. Smiles were exchanged all around from one crew member to another. It was only one of the four of whom did not wholeheartedly contribute to the crews cheer. It seemed his mind was always on other things. Yet the subordinates of this man smiled and cheered none the less, so maybe as to someday achieve a pure smile upon their captain's face.

The former user of the Nagi-Nagi No Mi listened intently with a tear in his eye when Penguin touched on an avoided subject. For it had been long questioned by the crew of what meaning their symbol had, and of the deeper meaning to their title as their captain was not one to pick such a lighthearted, or what some would possibly call childish name. "Why are we the 'Heart' Pirates? What does our Jolly Roger symbolise?" Law wavered slightly, then replied with a strong resolve that declared the answer definite, "my reason for living." And the subject was delved into no further.

The thoughtful smoker sadly watched Law as he sat alone in his room when that one dreadful day came about once more. The anniversary of the destruction of Flevance. This day, each year was the one time in which he would allow tear roll down his cheek as he very rarely would otherwise let his hard, cold front collapse around him. Then in the silence he remembered a time with his family, when he had once lost his hat (such a weak saddening excuse when now compared with other atrocities). He had sat at a table with his family after explaining where he had last felt the beloved object atop his head. His mother had brought him into her arms and his sister had sat beside him. His father then encircled all three of his family in a loose hug. Then they all smiled, and he forgot about his beloved hat for that moment. Now Law smiled to himself and wiped his tears away.

The clumsy pirate watched as Law received his first bounty. A fitting title was dubbed upon the young man, the 'Surgeon of Death.' The crew quickly celebrated. A wicked sadistic smirk flickered across the captain's face as he imagined the newly announced King of Dressrosa's disapproving scowl as he read the new poster, learning finally of his former subordinates survival. He imagined the Donquixote's suspicious glances at his newly reformed appearance, occupation and crew title. Around the figure of whom was deep in thought, his crew instead cheered and danced about with drinks and singing and laughter.

The man with the black feather coat watched silently as the young man he loved tattooed his body with symbols which meant more to him than anything else in the world, however would be meaningless artwork to the ignorant eye. Cora-san was proud to say that the boy had remembered his smile well and was touched by the gesture of the heart over his chest. It was as if, with Corazon's name printed over his heart, Law were replying to Cora-san's last words to him.

The man with the painted smile watched as The Heart Pirates grew in strength, power and number. As they became feared by many seas, as the Grand Line was battled and enemies were defeated. He watched as men were selectively saved and slaughtered by the Surgeon of Death. As Law became stronger and stronger, for a purpose unrevealed.

Cora-san finally shook and trembled in guilt and confusion when Penguin decided to press for an answer once again. "What is your reason for living?" he asked when the time felt right. When he, his captain, Bepo and Sachi sat together, alone in the dining hall when all others were asleep. Law looked upon each of their faces and sighed. He knew them each like clear water and no such bad trait of disloyalty resided in neither the men nor bear. So he told them it all. About his poisoning, about his loss and about the man with the painted smile. Then he explained his resolve and determination for the Warlord's defeat to not only his close friends, but to Cora-san as well, because he was watching.

Trafalgar D Water Law's saviour sat with his head in his hands. Tears flooded his vision as guilt clouded his mind. Law was free. After all Corazon had done, did it conclude that his contribution had instead imprisoned the child even further? Awful thoughts flooded his senses and he cursed himself for leaving such a burden on the boy. But then he thought of Law's crew, and how they had sat and listened to their captains tale like a friend, like more than a friend. How, although Cora-san had left Law in such a lonely state, these people had managed to make the man smile. His heart filled with a grateful warmth.

The man then contemplated the crew in which Law had acquired over the years. The white bear, of whom was alone and lost in the world after loosing those he loved, until he was picked up by Law. The man who had no other desire but to destroy, all until he was told that he could have a place in this world. The man whom sacrificed his life for someone unconnected to himself and left alone with no hope to survive. The strong will each of these members held to continue forward and devote themselves to their saviour. All of this reminded Corazon of the child he had cared for for only six months but had come to love like his own son. A new smile then brimmed across the man's shaken face when he realised that The Heart Pirates had become what Law had needed most and what he had lost in the first place. A caring and loving family.

Donquixote Rocinante watched as Law tugged his hat past his eyes to block out the shocked faces about him. He didn't see as Penguin stood up and sat next to Law, throwing an arm over his captain's shoulders. He didn't see as Sachi followed suit and sat to the other side of the D. He didn't see as Bepo stood behind the three and took them all into the tightest of hugs. Then as his arms were released and he had gained back his balance, Law lifted his hat to see his crew all smiling about him. He then forgot about his past tragedies for a moment, displayed a wide, grateful smile upon his face and wiped his tears away.

* * *

><p>W-what? No! I'm not- this isn't a tear! Okay, okay, fine.<p>

I hope you enjoyed that, I think I'm going to do more one-shots in the future. We'll see how that goes...

Please review! I would love to hear what you thought!


End file.
